


Кошмар в римскую ночь

by KisVani



Category: Le notti di Cabiria, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем грозит встреча с телепатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар в римскую ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Погоня за абнормалом-телепатом утомила Хелен. Она останавливалась в разных городах Италии только, чтоб узнать, что гипнотизер Непревзойденный Дженнаро, уже уехал, «Простите, синьорина». На самом деле, у главы сети Убежищ были более важные занятия, чем гоняться за бесконтрольным телепатом-проекционистом в чужой стране, но, во-первых, это была личная просьба к ней, а во-вторых, сама Магнус хотела вырваться и устроить себе импровизированный отпуск. Уотсон же устроил. Причем, сообщив только паре человек из лондонского Убежища. Хелен подозревала, что это очередной виток его бесконечных поисков Джона Друитта, и от мысли, что Джеймс просто так рванул, наплевав на свой статус, Магнус просто сатанела. «Ничего, – думала Хелен, – вот увижу тебя, так то, что Джон во Вторую Мировую делал, еще цветочками покажется». 

Итальянское Убежище находилось на территории монастыря святого Франциска и Магнус каждый раз удивлялась, каким образом им удается сосуществовать в гармонии. 

— Все мы дети божьи, – говорил настоятель монастыря, – какого бы вида или пола ни были.

Это была необычайно смелая точка зрения, хотя не последнюю роль, конечно, играло то, что сам настоятель, как и большинство монахов, являлись абнормалами. К сожалению, телепатов среди них не имелось. Как правило, они сами решали проблемы с себе подобными и не любили обращаться «вовне», но нынешний случай оказался особенным и для них. Телепаты-проекционисты были подвидом внутри собственного вида, они в большей степени проецировали собственные мысли, чем считывали чужие. Иногда еще они могли проецировать чужие мысли на других людей и абномралов. И в том случае, если такому противостоял другой телепат, всегда был риск оказаться загнанным внутрь собственного разума.

Хелен предстояло добраться до Рима, где сегодня давал выступление Непревзойденный Дженнаро, а если по фамилии, то просто Дженнаро Масси. Весь путь Магнус обдумывала то, что скажет Джеймсу Уотсону, когда снова с ним пересечется. Сказать нужно было немного, чтоб он не нашел в ее речи лазейку для логической игры; точно, чтоб он не смог трактовать ее слова неоднозначно; и при этом не выходя за рамки приличий. Последний пункт был самым сложным для исполнения, потому что короткую емкую фразу Хелен могла использовать без труда, но в приличном обществе таких вещей говорить обычно не принято.

Телепат изображал гипнотизера в захудалом театре, где от прокуренного воздуха в зале у Магнус запершило в горле. Сейчас на сцене Дженнаро разыгрывал лирическую любовную сцену с какой-то светловолосой девушкой. Она была уверена, что гуляет в парке с любимым. Когда абнормал перестал воздействовать на нее – девушка открыла глаза, а зал грохнул хохотом. Хелен поморщилась – публика всегда рада, когда кто-то оказывается перед ней в неудобном положении.

Сеанс заканчивался и Магнус, в неразберихе, проскользнула за кулисы, она надеялась поговорить с Дженнаро и убедить его не использовать свои способности так открыто, а лучше обратиться к себе подобным. Все же, он может не знать, что есть и другие, похожие на него. А если Масси откажется, у нее есть транквилизатор. Она вызовет такси и довезет телепата до местного Убежища, а там делом времени останется дождаться его сородичей.

Дженнаро не разделял ее оптимизма и последней связной мыслью Хелен перед тем, как вся ее память спуталась, было: «Они ошиблись. Он не только проекционист».

Ее звали Мария… Нет, ее звали Хелен. Нет… Чертов проекционист. Хелена Чекарелли. Нет, Мария Магнус. Нет… Чужая память, она должна бороться. Она была ребенком, чудесной девушкой восемнадцати лет и ходила с отцом. С матерью на мессу, у нее были длинные волосы. Пшеничные, вьющиеся, Джон всегда. Кто это Джон? Она не знала Джона и волосы у нее были черными. Или не черными? Так часто было пасмурно, когда она была девочкой, почему в Италии так пасмурно и холодно? Должно было светить солнце и она бродила по полям. Собирала цветы. Там были звери. Почему она видит таких странных зверей? Не забыть имя, нельзя забывать имя, она Хелен. Мария. Кабирия. Неважно, хотя было важно, но теперь не важно. У нее была подруга, подругу звали Ванда. Нет, Минерва. Или Ванда? И почему звали? Ведь она до сих пор жива и в порядке, волнуется, наверное. Вечно лезет в ее, Хелен… нет, Кабирии, жизнь. Кажется, Кабирия – это правильное имя. У Ванды… Минервы? Нет, точно Ванды, ее так просто не сбить, камень на цепочке. Он красный. Нет, он фиолетовый, мерцающий. Такой завлекательный и вращающийся.

— Синьорина, – раздалось откуда-то, как из бочки, – будьте осторожны! Вас же машина собьет!

Глупый голос, у кого в их деревне есть машина? А Ванда говорила, что они отправятся в город, поступят в Оксфорд… Нет, какой Оксфорд? Они поедут в Рим! Откроют там что-то… Что они откроют? Место, где все будут счастливы? Все такие, как она и Ванда? А какие они? Нет-нет, они собирались открыть киоск. Кабирия. В смысле Мария. В смысле, кажется, Хелен. Нет, она не забудет. Они с Вандой открыли бы киоск. Только где взять деньги?

«Знаешь, чего хотят мужчины?» – спросила Ванда шепотом, будто боялась говорить громко. О, Хелен не знает тогда. Пусть она не уверена, как ее тогда звали, но то, что никого у нее тогда не было она помнит. Стоп… У нее был Джон. Но позже, в Оксфорде. Джон… Но она ведь не была в Оксфорде, значит и Джона там не было. Она была одна, с одной только Вандой, которую уводил в сторону какой-то мужчина, а второй улыбался Хелен и у нее все внутри скручивалось в узел. 

Впервые это было страшно и жутко больно: казалось, что ее порвали изнутри и текла кровь, она плакала потом и говорила, что больше никогда-никогда, а Ванда отвечала ей, что Хелен идиотка, ведь получила столько денег почти просто так. Ей мама всегда говорила, что любовное таинство прекрасное, волшебное и захватывающее, а она не чувствовала ничего из этого. Голые мужчины все одинаковые, хотя некоторые и заплывшие жиром, некоторые вышли больше тем местом, что в штанах, некоторые меньше, но смотрится у всех одинаково. В ее памяти всплывают какие-то книги, рисунки и сравнительные характеристики, появляются страницы справочника и перед ней вдруг мелькает мертвый и голый мужчина, а она с ножом… Нет, это называется скальпель. Она стоит и вот-вот его разрежет. Иначе не может, ее взяли на: «Ты не сможешь Чекарелли, не сможешь!». Но откуда это? Она ведь не Чекарелли. Она Магнус, вроде бы. И она никогда не резала никого, она даже курице голову отрезать не может, ей страшно. Это ей снилось, да, наверное снилось.

— Синьорина, с вами все в порядке? – снова голос как будто бы со дна колодца.

Конечно, с ней все хорошо! Она купила сову, красивую статуэтку совы, она будет стоять у нее дома, когда Хелен, наберет денег на собственный дом. И она принесет ей счастье, обязательно принесет. Мужчины не пугают ее больше, она от них устала. Она не запоминает их лиц, не запоминает имен. Ванда все равно обзывает ее идиоткой, а остальные… Да что с ними, остальными, остальные просто глупые курицы, которые и могут насмешничать и тратить деньги на побрякушки, а она, она собирает деньги на дом. У нее будет свой дом! 

А там она сможет уже всё бросить и жить, как люди живут. И мужчина у нее будет. Вот, если бы ее отец не умер, когда Хелен была ребенком… Но ведь он не умер! Он поддерживал ее, он научил, что в мире существует бесконечное разнообразие. Он всегда был за то, чтоб она пошла в Оксфорд… Что опять за Оксфорд? Почему она о нем думает? Почему вспоминает, ведь это было так давно. И вообще не было! 

Она живет недалеко от бензоколонки и у нее собственный дом! И Джорджо, ее прекрасный Джорджо, ее любимый… Но куда, куда он? Зачем он столкнул ее в реку? Или она столкнула его? Хелен помнит, как стреляла в мужчину и тот упал с обрыва в реку, но когда это было? Она же не такая, она не может. Но что она не может? Так как живет, так как ведет себя, так как зарабатывает свои деньги. Нет-нет-нет. Это все вокруг не понимают ее, не видят, что она любит. Что она ищет любовь. И она найдет ее! У нее будет добрый муж и она сможет быть любимой и прекрасной. Как в восемнадцать лет, когда ее длинные черные волосы волной спадали до самых колен. 

А пока, пока нужно поспешить, мужчина в грузовике не будет ждать ее долго, он уедет, сказав: «Чао!», а у нее не заплачено за электричество. Только бы не завез в глушь, как в прошлый раз! От него пахнет бензином и маслом. У него огромные, потные руки, а зубы он вообще, кажется, не чистит. Но разве это важно? Ему ведь все равно, что у нее порванная блузка, а он ведь платит. И платит не за блузку.

И все равно мерзко и горько в горле, но если подумать о цветах или конфетах – сразу легче и проще. А еще она думает о том, настоящем, что когда-нибудь ей встретится. Ему будет все равно, кто она, и как она живет. Он будет любить ее, ценить, видеть единственной и прекрасной. Неприятно и вязко хлюпает, водитель смеется и видно, что двух передних зубов у него не хватает… Теперь ей хватит заплатить за электричество.

Хелен проснулась и села, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на кресте, висящем на стене перед ней. Она была в монастырской келье.

— Доброе утро, доктор Магнус.

Рядом с ее кроватью сидела Анна Шефрид – девушка-альбинос с широким носом и полными губами – сильнейший из ныне живущих телепатов и, фактически, главная среди них. Именно она обращалась к Магнус за помощью в поимке Дженнаро Масси.

— Сколько? – только и спросила Хелен.

Она уже поняла, что именно с ней случилось: проекционист записал ей чужую память, скорее всего той девушки, что была под его воздействием до нее. И собственная жизнь перепуталась с чужой жизнью, сделав из разума кашу.

— Вы около двух суток бродили по Риму, пока вас не нашли и не привезли сюда. Потом вы еще неделю бредили, пока не приехала я с помощниками. Удаление чужой психо-эмоциональной карты заняло еще сутки.  
— Жаль, что я не смогла помочь вам с Масси, – тихо сказала Хелен.  
— О нет, вы очень помогли, – Анна растянула губы в улыбке под скептическим взглядом Магнус, – у Дженнаро много подражателей, просто фокусников и гипнотизеров, найти его для нас нереально. Он экранируется и не рискует воздействовать на себе подобных.   
— Я была гончей и приманкой одновременно, – с горечью сказала Хелен, а потом добавила иронично, – спасибо, что предупредили.

Анна наклонила голову и посмотрела на нее своими прозрачными глазами и Магнус сразу почувствовала себе очень неуютно.

— Вы сами все понимаете, – сказала телепат. – Ничего не будет, не волнуйтесь. У вас еще могут быть беспокойные сны, но в целом это неприятное происшествие останется просто фрагментом, как обычный ночной кошмар.  
— Кошмар в римскую ночь, – пошутила Хелен.

Анна наморщила лоб, вероятно – она не читала Шекспира, а потом, видимо, увидев пояснение в разуме Магнус, улыбнулась.

— Отдохните этот день, и можете отправляться домой. Судьбу Масси мы решим сами. О, кстати, – Анна остановилась в дверях, – на будущее – не пытайтесь сохранить ясность рассудка, безумие путает нас значительно больше, чем логичность и рациональность.   
— Буду знать, – ответила Хелен. – И…  
— Не стоит благодарности, – перебила ее Анна. – Дженнаро - наша вина и наша ответственность. До свидания.

И она вышла, оставив Магнус в одиночестве.


End file.
